In related art, PTL 1 proposes an EPB control device that is capable of securing the safety of a vehicle when the engine of a manual transmission vehicle that is provided with the EPB stalls (hereinafter referred to as an engine stall) when the vehicle is started on a slope. The EPB control device detects the engine stall and inhibits the vehicle from sliding downward on the slope by actuating the EPB when the engine stall is detected.